


Сказка

by SwEv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-War, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv
Summary: Война заканчивается, но долго и счастливо живут далеко не все.





	Сказка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362322) by Moriavis. 



> Беты - Anatolia, S'TairA'n  
> Древний перевод не менее древнего фанфика. Кладу, просто чтобы было=)
> 
> It's a very old translation of even older story, and I believe I asked for permission back in 2004 (I always do), but I can't find any valuable proof at the moment.

  
Джинни Уизли, сколько себя помнила, была влюблена в Гарри Поттера. Любовь эта больше походила на поклонение, самозабвенное и страстное. Гарри Поттер был героем – больше того, он был _ее_ героем. Все чудеса и добродетели мира соединились в нем одном, сплавившись до алмазной безупречности сияющих лат.  
  
Именно поэтому, после истории с Томом Риддлом в самом начале ее учебы, Джинни изо всех сил пыталась стать чем-то большим, чем была на самом деле; стать такой же безупречной, как Гарри – вылепить ему из себя идеальную подругу. Путь к сердцу Гарри, думала она, откроется той, которая сможет стать ему поддержкой, напоить своей силой в моменты слабости. Поэтому ее радовали те моменты слабости, что он делил с ней. Она не замечала те боязливые, робкие взгляды, что крылатыми снитчами порхали меж факультетских столов и была уверена, что ночью Гарри мирно спал в своей постели.  
  
В конце концов, Джинни знала, что ее любовь к нему была чистой, совершенной и искренней, и знала, что добро всегда побеждает зло. Они с Гарри были просто созданы друг для друга.  
  
Их свадьба была сказочной, утопающей в лилиях и золотом закатном свете, льющемся в комнату через высокие окна, и радужные блики плясали на лицах гостей. Вокруг были друзья, а воздух был полон воздушного риса и радостного смеха. У Джинни кружилась голова; хотя об этом не было сказано и слова, она чувствовала, будто одержала победу над чем-то безымянным; ее терпение и преданность были вознаграждены, и будущее было светлым и прекрасным. Они соединились, чтобы жить долго и счастливо и любить друг друга до гроба.  
  
Единственным ее желанием всегда было чувствовать его губы на своих; позволение обнимать, ласкать и погружаться в неторопливое исследование на смятых простынях, когда кожа перламутрово блестит, влажная от пота. Она прошла с Гарри сквозь все его кошмары, не разжимая объятий, и стала его правой рукой, опорой и поддержкой в подготовке к неизбежной войне.  
  
Все мечты Джинни Уизли осуществились. Она оказалась на том самом месте, куда всегда так стремилась попасть. И неважно, что он закрывает глаза, когда они занимаются любовью. Неважно, что безлунными ночами, когда Гарри так уязвим, не ее имя слетает с его губ. Джинни любит мужа так сильно, что у нее не мелькает даже мысли о том, что любовь эта невзаимна.  
  
***  
  
Панси Паркинсон собиралась выйти за Драко Малфоя. Она знала это так же твердо, как и то, что воздух необходим для жизни, потому что родители сказали ей это еще тогда, когда она встретила Драко в самый первый раз, на празднике по случаю его пятого дня рождения. Она пришла в восторг, потому что у него были мягкие пушистые волосы и такая же мягкая улыбка. К сожалению, эта мягкость оказалось лишь иллюзией.  
  
Видите ли, когда Панси была маленькой, она верила, что люди женятся потому, что любят друг друга.  
  
Сейчас она знает правду.  
  
В отличие от Джинни, у Панси хватало ума не верить в сказки про предназначение и любовь до гроба. Вместо этого она верит в Долг и Честь. И, конечно, в Хитрость и Предусмотрительность. Единственное утешение она находит в том, что в этом Драко ничем не отличается от нее.  
  
Драко не любит ее, и она не любит его, и, в конце концов, так даже лучше.  
  
Они вместе потому, что им велели быть вместе, и куда легче следовать приказам, чем думать самостоятельно.  
  
Их свадьба прошла в спешке – торжественные клятвы произносились в центре ритуального круга, и единственными свидетелями были люди в темных мантиях и капюшонах, которые исчезли сразу же после церемонии. Панси чувствовала себя обманутой. Ее свадьба должна была быть лучше любых грез, хотя бы потому, что вся ее жизнь была кошмаром.  
  
Сейчас Драко и Панси Малфой держат марку, вращаясь в высшем свете волшебного мира, в то время как неизбежная война медленно сжимает вокруг них кольцо. На вид эта пара словно создана в ответ на все чаяния аристократии - высокородные, чистокровные. Блестящие оболочки, словно китайские болванчики с пустыми глазами.  
  
Впрочем, даже наедине они вежливы и предупредительны друг с другом. Драко никогда не попрекает Панси ее любовниками, а Панси никогда не спрашивает Драко, почему в дождь он всегда выходит наружу, чтобы посмотреть на грозу.  
  
Он хранит свои секреты, она – свои, и совсем неважно, что они давно не спят в одной постели.  
  
***  
  
С самого начала было ясно, что нынешнему поколению волшебников не хватает лидера. Когда Дамблдор умер, никто толком не представлял, что делать. В конце концов вся ответственность за Орден Феникса легла на плечи Гарри Поттера, и все счастливо забыли, что он был всего лишь мальчиком, на которого и без того свалилось предостаточно.  
  
Впрочем, как обычно, Гарри никого не подвел, бросив против Волдеморта все силы, что удалось собрать. И он победил, потому что он был Мальчиком, Который Выжил, и просто не мог проиграть.  
  
Гарри растворился во тьме, когда битва уже завершалась, и сверкнула вспышка света. Никто особо не удивился, обнаружив героя в объятиях врага - полосы полуночного мрака и лунного света словно лентами спеленали их тела, а палочки были прижаты к горлам друг друга.  
  
Весь мир погрузился в скорбь; похороны Героя были невиданно пышными, и статуя была воздвигнута как память о нем и его жизни. Его друзья нашли портрет Гарри, юного и неуклюжего, с широко распахнутыми глазами за стеклами очков и в одежде не по размеру, и повесили его в Хогвартсе. Портрет был ужасно застенчив и редко показывался из-за рамы.  
  
Тело Драко Малфоя было уничтожено вместе с остальными Пожирателями, а сам он вскоре с облегчением позабыт.  
  
Панси Малфой, чья связь с Пожирателями так никогда и не была доказана – ее муж был осторожен – пожертвовала портрет Драко Хогвартсу, настаивая, что он был лучшим зельеваром, чем даже Северус Снейп. Когда она напомнила, что в школе до сих пор хранится портрет Тома Риддла, написанный еще в ту пору, когда он был Старостой, директор сдался.  
  
Мир понемногу оправлялся от последствий войны, и дни были наполнены трудом, едой, сном, любовью и ненавистью.  
  
Жизнь продолжается, даже когда легенда умирает.  
  
***  
  
Коридор, в котором висят портреты Драко Малфоя и Гарри Поттера – один из самых тихих в школе. Призраки никогда не заглядывают сюда, и редкие ученики боязливо скользят сквозь него под торжественное молчание портретов, не отрывающих друг от друга напряженных взглядов. Ученики часто обсуждают, почему живые легенды никогда не ходят друг к другу в гости, как все остальные портреты, и самые романтичные из них сочиняют истории.  
  
Может быть, это проклятие. Может быть, чары. Может быть, это поединок взглядов, начавшийся много лет назад и так и не окончившийся ничьей победой.  
  
Может быть, они были врагами и умерли на Дуэли Волшебников, сражаясь друг с другом.  
  
Или, может быть, предлагают некоторые со вздохом, они были созданы друг для друга.  
  
Никто никогда не видит ни слез, сияющих в зеленых глазах, ни сожаления, застывшего в серых. Гордость разделяет их даже теперь.  
  
\- Почему бы одному из вас не сделать первый шаг, мистер Поттер? – спрашивает один гриффиндорский первокурсник, но портрет не отрывает взгляда от былого соперника и не замечает слезу, катящуюся по детской щеке. – Почему бы вам не шагнуть друг другу навстречу?  
  
_Меня нарисовали еще до того, как мне хватило сил_ , - шепчет Гарри, и портрет Драко закрывает глаза.  
  
Однажды на свете жили два мальчика. Они никогда не грезили сказками или прекрасными принцессами. Они никогда не хотели сражаться с драконами или править королевствами. Им не нужны были приторные истории о предназначении и любви до гроба.  
  
Им никогда не был нужен никто, кроме друг друга.  
  
~fin~


End file.
